It all started with a wish
by MysticAngel818
Summary: What if the episode 'When you wish upon a well' ended WAY differently.


Disclaimer; I own nothing.

This is a rewrite of the Sofia the First episode 'When you wish upon a well'

In this version, I asked myself what if Cedric recognized Sofia as the cat when she came to see him, and just for fun we will go ahead and make the Amulet pink.

~'o'O'o'~

Sofia didn't see it coming when she suddenly transformed into a cat, she shook in a corner worrying about what had happened to her since her Dad was sneezing around her he couldn't look at her to see she was now a cat.

Then she was being chased by James' dog Rex, so with the help of Clover, she ran as fast as she could to Cedric's tower.

She excitedly scratched against his door trying to get his attention and was happy when he answered looking around.

But the only thing she could do was meow at him making him look down.

She felt determined even when he was motioning while trying to shoo her away, so as soon as he turned to go back into his workshop she slinkily slipped past him.

Cedric returned to his spell book talking out loud. "Now where was I?" he asked himself until Sofia jumped up onto his book stand to make him gasp and question her presence as merely a cat.

"Oh, how did you get in here?"

Sofia pawed his spell book to get the page for 'animal to human' transformation. "What are you doing?" He asked until the page was opened making him look at it.

"Animal to Human transformation? Oh, Kitty wants to be a human?" Cedric looked at the purple cat while she purred and nodded.

"Well, I guess you better find a Sorcerer that cares." He said reaching out to grab her but a glint caught his eye.

"Sofia?" he asked lowering his arms without touching her.

Sofia smiled and nodded.

Cedric smiled and carefully picked her up.

Sofia smiled and as she felt his warm hands caress her fur covered belly, he went up to finger her neck making her purr and lean into his touch.

Cedric smiled as he walked further into his workshop, Sofia curled up and arched her back against his hand and barely noticed when that she was set down on a cold surface, she loved the feeling of his gloved hands rubbing against her spine until suddenly he stopped she looked up and gasped.

Cedric had put her inside a cage and had already closed the door while currently clicking the lock in place.

"There, now with you out of the way there is nothing to stop me." he said making Sofia look shocked at him.

"Especially when I have this." He said pulling out the Amulet of Avalor and letting it hang from his finger.

"NO," Sofia screamed but only coming out as a surprised meow to Cedric.

"Now let's make sure I can keep track of you should you escape." He said using his wand to magically make a plum colored collar with a silver tag with the name Sofie with a cursive sign on the other side saying 'Property of Cedric the Sensational.'

Cedric smiled wickedly and walked out of the room leaving Sofia to claw and meow at the cage but after an hour she got tired, so she had to lay down to catch her breath.

Sofia was startled by a slick voice that she instantly recognized.

"Well, Well, Well, how does it feel being subjected to being a prisoner little Princess?" Wormwood teased.

Sofia just ignored him until the lock on her cage magically opened and her collar lit up and pointed just like her amulet did.

Sofia was being pulled forcefully by the collar, "Whats going on Wormwood?" She asked worriedly trying to fight it but it wasn't working, the door to the cage swung open and she was pulled right out landing on the floor on all fours.

"Your being called Princess, your new Master is pulling you towards him. Your collar is a submissive collar and no matter what you submit to his will." He said flying low towards her.

"So you best not fight it because the pulling will only become stronger as you fight it." He smirked.

Sofia thought for a minute and gave in walking the way the collar was pulling her.

Wormwood followed overhead through the castle until they made it into the throne room where Sofia was met with a horrible sight.

Her family was being chained while Cedric was on the King's throne wearing Roland's crown and the Amulet with a wicked smirk.

Sofia kept following the collar making Cedric see her and Wormwood.

"Ah, there you are." He said watching Wormwood fly around and land on his shoulder.

"Where is Sofia, Cedric?" Roland growled feeling the need to sneeze as Sofia got closer.

"That's King Cedric to you peasant," Cedric growled back just as Sofia was at Cedric's feet letting the collar fall.

Cedric leaned down and grasped the purple cat by her stomach and hoisted her onto his arm to pet her.

"Sofia is safe. Not like I would hurt my only friend that believed in me. I will keep her safe and always near me." He said lifting the cat into the air looking up at the sad face of the cat.

The family gasped at the realizatWhat

"What have you done?" Roland asked trying not to sneeze but failing.

"Oh I haven't done anything." he said bringing her back to his chest to pet her head and scratch her ear.

"She came to me like this needing help to change back, but in her present state I found my opportunity to take what I want," Cedric said sitting back down with Sofia in his lap, though she tried to fight the feeling the collar made her submit and his petting hands felt really good.

"I now have the Kingdom, the amulet, the power, and most of all." He announced setting her down and waving his wand over her changing her back into a princess though she now had whisker tattoos on her cheeks a pink dot on her nose, cat irises with the cat-eye liner tattoos, cat ears, sharp canines, plump pink lips and a tail, but it was still Sofia.

"I now have the Pet Princess." He said.

Roland kept sneezing while the others were calling out for her, Sofia looked over at them but when she tried to talk all that came out was a meow.

"Now, now my pet." Cedric cooed making Sofia look up at him.

He wiggled his finger making the collar pull her back to him, he grasped her under her arms and hauled her back onto his lap then pulled her onto his chest easily raking his hand through her hair and down her back petting his new cat.

Cedric felt contempt for a few moments enjoying the sound of the angry family before an epiphany struck thanks to a certain prince.

"Tha, Prince James, James I didn't think of that," Cedric said sitting back up and setting Sofia back down to stand.

"No, you heard me?" He said worriedly.

"Oh, I did indeed," Cedric replied with a smirk stepping away and casting the spell on Sofia.

She rose a little in the air and spun as the magic did its work until she was dropped back down on her feet though she wobbled for a moment, but she was still part cat and found her bearings quickly.

"There much better." He said looking over Sofia, her hair was now longer and swept up into a ponytail while she now wore a very similar dress to her regular one but this time it was straight and hugged her body with its usual lavender color, a pink underlay skirt and corset cover, with the same designs along the bottom and pearl accents, she still had the cat parts but now she was an 18-year-old bombshell.

Sofia noticed that he had forgone any underwear so all she wore was the dress and a pair of pink ballet flats.

Cedric turned to go back to his throne until he saw himself in a mirror that hung on the wall and saw he was out of place.

"Hmm. I don't look much like a King do I?" He asked Sofia and Wormwood, knowing neither could really answer.

Cedric waved his wand making himself float and magic covering him until he fell onto his feet and looked back in the mirror loving the new him, he had lengthened his hair to brush his shoulders and used pins to hold back his bangs, adding a black goatee made him look more wicked, a few changes to his wardrobe made him look more Kingly.

"Even better." He said sitting back down on the throne and motioned for Sofia to join him, she held her skirt and climbed the stairs holding out her hand letting it fall onto his than with a slight pulling of his hand she turned and sat her bouncy butt on his lap making him aroused.

He pulled her back to his chest and began to pet her again.

"I think a decent memory spell and relocation for them would suffice if I did anything more it might hurt my pet," Cedric said waving his wand and made her family disappear.

Sofia heard his heart beat faster for her, his body heat felt so calming while the bump that was hitting her rump felt arousing, she was glad that he didn't harm her family and instead sent them for a peasant life to live elsewhere.

She missed them already but with nothing, she could do she just did what she was allowed to do and that was submit.

~'o'O'o'~

With the spell that made the royal family forget who they were he also made the curse that made the entire world forget who they were, so as far as anyone knows their previous King abandoned them and the Royal Sorcerer Cedric stepped in and instantly became Enchancia's official King and their savior.

Though he ruled with a stern iron fist he was also kind, loving, and fair many people believed it was due to the young girl that was once a servant in his palace that he made his Queen.

Over the years she had lost the cat-like features and even the collar falling in love with Cedric and revealing herself to him fully allowing him to take her as his Queen.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
